


To Save the One that's Not Your Own

by To_Shiki



Category: Captain America, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, others mixed in there as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Shiki/pseuds/To_Shiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America has lost Iron Man. He has fallen from grace in the eyes of the world. In his sorrow he decides to travel to a different world to find another Iron Man. But when he gets there tragedy strikes again....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Through dozens of universes they traveled. Each one had a different outcome than their own. Each one brought them no closer to their goal._

_They had to find at least one of him that they could save._

~~/~~<@

The first one that he traveled to after losing his lover frightened him. He arrived just in time to see the man his mirror image cherished die taking a blow meant for him. Not his mirror image, but he himself as he stepped through the dimensional warp. His mirror’s Iron Man had seen him stepping through and, momentarily distracted from battle, protected him thinking that he was his lover.

Both Captain America’s stared down in shock at the still body of Iron Man. From the stench alone they both knew that he was gone. The blast had completely melted off the back of the suit from the waist up. Not only the suit but flesh as well. There was no possible way that he could have survived.

Both men raised their eyes to the other before sliding them to the man carrying the high-temperature plasma gun. As one they held their shields up high and charged the terrified SHIELD agent. As they approached him they could tell that he couldn’t have been any older than 18, 19 at the most. It didn’t matter. He was the one who killed him. He was the one who may have killed many more superpowers before he struck down Tony Stark. This young man proved that the Invincible Iron Man was not so invincible after all.

One shield cracked down on the boy’s skull. The other slammed straight into his chest, the edge of the American symbol splintering his sternum. All the young agent was capable of doing was a pained gurgle as blood bubbled up while he collapsed down onto the battlefield. His weapon fell from limp fingers to thump against the bloodstained dirt.

“I’m sorry.”

The Captain America who just lost his companion warily met the worn eyes of the new arrival.

The other could have passed for him if it weren’t for the missing star on his chest. From the appearance of the chain mail it must have been forcefully removed. The uniform itself was darker, almost a brownish hue to it. The ‘A’ and little wings were also missing from the cowl. Tufts of blond hair stuck out from the holes where the items used to exist. Clone or Skrull, no copy could carry the anguish that this man did. Nothing artificial could have such a heavy burden as this man.

Their shields though were almost identical. Both shields were covered so that the American symbol could not be seen, the white star in the middle missing. Captain America’s from the blood of those he killed and the Captain’s smeared with black paint.

“For…for what?” It was difficult for him to speak. Iron Man’s armor melting off, the short-lived scream of Steve’s name, the horror reflected on the face of the man in front of him echoed within his mind. He yanked his cowl off and ran a trembling hand through his raggedly cut blond hair. The memory of Tony half-assingly cutting his hair with a kitchen knife, the only thing that was both small and sharp enough for the job available, fluttered through his mind.

The darker of the two swiveled to the right, taking out the SHIELD agent attempting to sneak up behind him. He spat upon the deceased body before returning his attention to Captain America. “For distracting you both. For causing…I didn’t…”

Both men attacked the agents approaching the other. They moved in complete harmony, ruthlessly killing any agent, former friend of Captain America’s past or not. For a solid hour they wielded shields and fists and legs. Anyone who stood in their way of reaching the heroes held captive within the SHIELD base found themselves either dead or painstakingly becoming dead. Blood and severed body parts splattered against their uniforms and faces. Lips were drawn in a thin-lipped frown, eyebrows arched down in anger.

Relieved and dazed comrades were freed and joined in the fight to release their remaining friends. Within half an hour the tide of battle turned in favor of the empowered people fighting alongside the two Captain Americas. No one questioned the Captains as they fought. They all just nodded once in acknowledgement and continued on their way.

Once the battle was won for the day, they all solemnly gathered up their wounded and their dead. The sun was dipping rapidly beneath the horizon. Allies had to be collected quickly before the scavengers woke. Not one word was spoken, not a throat cleared, when both Captains lifted the still body of Iron Man into their arms and slowly trudged off of the battlefield.

Many of them feared that they would never see their Captain America when the sun rose the next morning.

Tonight’s battle demanded a price none of them wanted to pay. Their Captain America and Iron Man were their leaders, their saviors, the ones who gave them something to believe in. They gave them a reason to continue fighting for their freedom. For the past ten years they followed the two men through thick and thin, through the deaths of many loved ones, to preserve their way of living. Sadly, their way of living alongside the normal citizens of Earth was forbidden.

The two Captains sat across from each other. Captain America cradled his dead lover, minus the helmet, to his chest. He told the Captain about their world.

He told him about their struggle to survive.

The normal humans were afraid of them. They were afraid of the very people that risked their lives to keep them safe from invasions both domestic and alien. All that mattered was that they would turn on the normal, sane human beings and that was unacceptable.

A law was made. One that the Captain remembered hearing whispers around Congress back on his world that thankfully didn’t pass. All superhumans were to register their names, all family members and friends, and move to a reserved patch of land in the middle of their respective countries. Everything they owned previously would be burned. Collars had been made to suppress their abilities. Heroes and villains alike were forced into barely standing buildings surrounded by electric fences, moats filled with water polluted by chemicals, and watch towers whose guards carry high-powered rifles.

The guards have orders to kill on sight of anyone coming within 100 yards of the fences.

That order goes for either side of the fence.

For ten years they fought against the law they once upheld. They were considered no better than the villains they risked their lives to put away. Rumors were spread of safe havens scattered throughout the world. Anyone going there was never heard from again. Captain America and his followers traveled to the ones located near them on the east coast.

Nothing.

Many thoughts were discussed about the safe havens. Thoughts ranging from being very well hidden to being shams that SHIELD used to lure anyone with powers into a trap.

He spoke about how he and Tony had been able to marry six months before the law had been announced. The glove on his left hand bulged slightly on the ring finger confirming his claim. Half a year later the United Nations acknowledged people of all races, genders, and orientations as being human beings with equal rights. This was something that had everyone rejoicing worldwide.

A full minute passed before it was also announced that anyone with mutated genes allowing them to perform tasks that ‘normal’ human beings could not were declared as non-human and a threat to the lives of those without powers. This law extended to those who were born with trivial genetic deformities such as extra toes and fingers or Siamese Twins. Things that could easily be fixed with surgery were treated as threats to security and executed.

SHIELD was given full reign to execute those who fell under this law. The man who was once his friend was now the enemy.

People born with a high intelligence level were taken from their homes or jobs and enslaved to the labs where those with super powers were taken to be dissected. Tony was forced to cut open and examine several of his friends, including Sentry, Quicksilver, and Jean Grey-Summers. He had faked a mental breakdown to slip past the guards one night and escaped with several bullet wounds to his legs and right arm.

Apparently he was a valuable asset to the government.

All those who were opposed to the new law found themselves working and dying in slave camps. Those who agreed to relocate lived within the concentration camps under constant surveillance.

Spider-Man and his family were one of those who had lived within the slave camps. He had refused and had hidden with the rest of the Avengers. But one slip-up on Luke Cage’s part had him captured. Later his four months pregnant wife, Mary-Jane Parker-Watson, and his Aunt May Parker were brought in.

They had spent nearly two years trapped within the newly constructed camp, forced to work from sun rise to sun set creating the molds and building the weapons to hunt down their friends. After nearly four months of being in the camp, Mary-Jane gave birth to her daughter prematurely. The doctor on call, a young man who hated anyone with powers, declared the child still-born and promptly handed her off to the man standing next to him in the black suit and sunglasses.

It would have been believable if the little girl wasn’t screaming her lungs out.

Peter and MJ never knew what happened to their baby girl until they, along with the two hundred other powers, were rescued a year and eight months later. Tony, who was still kept well hidden from the government under the guise of dying from his wounds, informed both the distraught parents and aunt that young May Parker-Watson was sold to a wealthy family on the west coast. She had shown signs of having the same spider powers as her father and was therefore sold as ‘entertainment’ to a family with another little girl to be her ‘companion’. Peter had numbly remarked that it sounded kinda like the Planet of the Apes movie he had watched as a child before breaking down into tears.

After that night he joined the others in their merciless killing of those who were the government.

SHIELD was the UN’s number one force used to round up the empowered beings. All the teenagers were recruited into the organization at the tender age of 15. They were taught how to hunt down people so much older and more powerful than themselves. Training included using bombs and guns, much like the one used to kill Iron Man. These young recruits ate, slept, and breathed killing superhumans.

Anyone giving sympathy to the powers were ruthlessly cut down by their peers.

Today had brought the powers fighting against the law within arm’s reach of reclaiming Stark Towers, the former home of the Avengers. The Baxter Building and the Xavier Mansion were gone. Any and all buildings that used to house powers were completely gutted then demolished in hopes of equally crushing the hopes of those in hiding.

Most of the X-Men, old and new, were dead. Whispers of Gambit and Wolverine alive and hiding somewhere in New Orleans could be heard. SHIELD had swept the area over a dozen times and uncovered nothing. Random messages sprouted up telling of future sweeps that SHIELD had planned. With all of Stark’s resources pointing to New Orleans, Captain America and Iron Man were convinced that the two were still alive.

The Fantastic Four had been off planet when the news hit. They had remained off-world for a good three years into the early stages of the fight. When they had first re-entered the Milky Way, Stark made sure that a signal alerted them. He quickly warned them of what they were flying into as soon as they reached the Earth’s atmosphere. They were fighting alongside the remaining Avengers and other powers before their craft was even detected by SHIELD.

“I will help you.”

The quiet declaration caused Captain America to jerk his head up from where it rested against Tony’s hair. He hadn’t even noticed that he had stopped speaking. The chilly corpse of his lover weighed heavily in his arms and on his consciousness. They had all known the dangers of fighting for their rights but had agreed to go out together fighting to the last breath.

Captain America cursed God and all deities listening.

“I will help you reclaim Stark Tower.” And I will help you bury him went unspoken.

Reflectively he held Tony closer to his chest. “Why? What have you to gain from helping us? You could just go back to your own world.”

“Why, you ask? Because there is nothing back there for me anymore. My own Tony Stark was taken from me.” The Captain gazed at his clenched hands. “Where I’m from my Tony died in Afghanistan. He and his assistant, Pepper Potts, were over there demonstrating the new line of crop growing technology he had built. There was plenty of in-fighting going on over food and supplies. I still can’t believe that our world had degraded to fighting over food in places.”

“He had thought that if he could get funding for the machines that it would help end the fighting and people learn to work the machines together. A rogue group captured them and tried to force Tony to build them not only the new agricultural machines but also ones to help them make their opponents bow before them. He didn’t even take his armor with him, claiming that it would be quick and painless trip.”

He took a deep breath before continuing. “Needless to say, he refused. I got there just in time…just in time to see them ki-kill him.” He unclenched his fists and rubbed them against his thighs. In his eyes he could see the blood, Tony’s blood, soaked into his flesh. “They had already killed Pepper. She was transmitting their coordinates to the Avengers with her cell when one of the rebels found her. I don’t know what they did to her, but I do know that she did not die peacefully. The doctors performing the autopsy couldn’t even give us a definite cause of death.”

He saw Captain America flinch when he mentioned Pepper’s name. Although he was curious, he refused to ask about what happened to her on this world. “It was several weeks after we buried Tony that we found out his board of directors were involved.” A heavy sigh escaped him. “Needless to say, Stark Industries is now searching for not only a new owner but a new board as well.” He looked Captain America straight in the eyes. “So you see there’s no reason for me to go back to my world. The Avengers have no funding and disbanded three months after his death. The police have employed super powered beings into their ranks. I’m no longer a hero after what I did to those monsters that had worked under Tony. I am an icon, something to look up to, and nothing more.”

Captain America took only a second to agree to the Captain’s help. Together they cleaned off Tony’s body and armor. They took turns shoveling the dirt, talking all the while about strategies and battle plans for the coming morning. Anything and everything about the battle was discussed to fill the ever-growing ache forming within them.

No priest could be found to send Tony off to Heaven. No family or friends stood alongside the two Captains as they lowered Tony into the ground, too dangerous for all involved. No flowers were laid to rest on top of him. No words were uttered as the two men stood and took one last look at the man that they both loved.

As the dirt was shoveled back into the ground, the Captain heard the other man whisper, “I love you.”

~~/~~<@

The first sign of light a few hours later found both Captains fairly stalking towards the camp where the other fighters waited. Both men quickly gathered those who were able to fight into the clearing and informed them first of whom the Captain was and then what their roles were in the upcoming battle.

Within an hour everything was set up. Those who looked up into the windows of Stark Tower could see the SHIELD agents gazing down on them in trepidation. Any and all spies that the government had attempted to plant within their group had been dealt with quickly. SHIELD and the UN had no idea what the mixed up group of former heroes and villains had planned. All they knew was that they were going to take back the Tower.

No one inside was stupid enough to think that they wouldn’t.

Everyone had seen the second Captain as soon as he had walked into the camp. No one wanted to go down there and try to arrest anyone. Not even the snipers were daring to take a shot. Everyone was more worried for their own safety now that the plan to take out both leaders had failed. Not only had they failed to kill both Iron Man and Captain America, but the heavy hitters had been freed from their cells. Everyone had quickly disappeared from their radar, a Stark device probably, and had had a chance to rest and feed.

Their collective mission to take out the empowered beings had turned into fighting for what was, for now, their Tower.

All eyes turned to the two Captains as they stood side by side eyeing the Tower. As one they nodded, took a step forward, and the battle began.

~~/~~<@

Those who were unable to fly slowly worked their way up each floor starting at the sub-sub basement where all of the old Iron man armors lay dormant. Those who could fly flew up to the very top and slowly worked their way down. Floor after floor, bottom up and top down, they fought anyone who got in their way. Any and all agents of SHIELD or the government were killed without mercy. Barely anyone spared them a second glance as they moved on to the next obstacle. Within the building were several more holding cells with allies, old villains and storage rooms full of food and medicine.

With 90+ floors to go through, it took the group and freed prisoners nearly the entire day to completely rid the Tower of those who would try to execute them. Both Captains, one leading each group, congratulated their teammates and even their old rivals in a job well done. Old rivals quickly turned into allies as the Rhino, Electro, and even Magneto joined their ranks. As the others celebrated their victory by indulging in the food stores and patching up friends, the two Captains slunk off into another room.

“I leave tonight.”

The Captain startled Captain America with his abrupt announcement just as the door had clicked shut. He turned and stared at the man. “Tonight? Where will you go?” He laid his hand flat against the cool wood. Many thoughts whirled through his mind. There was still so much left to do, so many others to free, Tony was gone, the others depended on him now, but…Tony…

The Captain shrugged. “Wherever this little thing will take me, I guess.” He waved a tiny black remote in one hand. “It’s something that Richards was able to come up with after…after. This is what I’m using to travel to different universes.”

Captain America turned and leaned against the door crossing one foot over the other. “Why are you traveling to all those different universes? What are you trying to accomplish?”

“I don’t know.” The Captain shook his head, letting it hang a little. “I guess…I guess I just want to find a world where Tony’s still alive. One where he’s not hurt or dying or dead. I just want to see him again. I want to be able to have a conversation with him, take him out to eat or see a movie. I just want to do all those things we used to do together.” The last few words came out as an anguished whisper, hands clenched into fists wishing for something to pound.

Or, he thought, someone to hold again.

The other Captain turned his head to gaze out the window. The night was clear with stars billions of light years away shining brightly down unto this miserable place he called America. Plans formulated within, were discarded, and new ones summoned. He looked back at the Captain and cleared his throat.

“Let me go with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain and Captain America begin their journey.

**_Chapter 2_ **

By the time the chaos of overtaking the Tower morphed into the organized chaos of getting everything and everyone sorted out false dawn was illuminating the building.  Superheroes teamed up with their old enemies to figure out who needed what and how to repair the desecrated building.  Communications took an hour to get up and running, allowing them to contact any family and friends still alive.

Everyone cheered so loudly when Gambit’s face appeared on the monitor announcing that May Parker-Watson was perfectly healthy and in his care.

With everything going on very few had the chance to notice the lone man walking away, shield and head held high.  This world was on its way to rebuilding itself and therefore had no place for him.  It was time for him to go on to the next world.

In the past this would have gone against everything he stood for.  He would have stayed to make sure that things proceeded smoothly, to make sure that America at least was back on the right track towards peace.  He was a leader and it was his responsibility as Captain America to lead them down the road to recovery and coexistence.

But going on for so long without Tony beside him made something inside of him crack.  This world had no Iron Man, no Tony, for him.

Not for either one of them.  Not anymore.

The Captain turned to face this world’s Captain America.  “You still want to follow me?  They could use you here.”

Captain America stopped merely a foot away from his counterpart.  He let his gloved hand rest on the edge of his shield as he twisted to stare back at the building behind them.  A long moment was spent with both of them watching silhouettes slowly disappear as the sunlight started reflecting off the glass.

“This world has nothing for me now,” Captain America whispered.  The Captain couldn’t help the flinch that statement caused.  Captain America turned back sharply on his heel.  “I don’t blame you.  Well, a part of me does.  But I know better.”  His hand moved from his shield to the other man’s shoulder.  “It’s not your fault.  We all knew the risks of retaking the Tower.”

“He was killed because I-“

“He died saving one of our own.”  A dry chuckle escaped.  “Literally.”  He bowed his head when The Captain mirrored his stance, hand on shoulder.  “Anyways,” he cleared his throat.  “They have people here who have _matured_ a great deal since this all began.  They can sort things out and lead themselves.”  A heavy sigh.  “I just…The only reason why I had any hope in reclaiming America was because of Tony.  Without him here there’s no point.  He was the one person that was able to keep me going.”

The sun rose high enough that both men had to squint; cutting off anything else Captain America might have said.  The Captain took the distraction to reach into his belt to grab the dimensional slide controller out of his belt.  If they were going to leave it would be best to do it now before anyone tries to stop them.  Rhodes tried that after Reed had first given him the controller.  The Captain was thankful that Rhodes had been wearing the War Machine armor at the time else the man would have been severely injured instead of concussed.

He was no longer surprised at the lack of remorse he held for his actions.

“So how does that work, anyways?”

The device was held up; smooth grey metal gleamed in the morning light.  It was palm sized with a tiny LCD display and two buttons underneath.  One green button for go and one for stop.  Reed had tried to explained what the numbers that appeared on the display meant but the Captain had little patience at the time to truly care.

“No clue, honestly.”  The Captain handed it to his counterpart for inspection.  “All I know is that I press that green button under the display and a black mist comes out of nowhere.”

“Like this?”

‘Click!’  Within the blink of an eye a mist black as ink engulfs them.  The Captain immediately reaches out and grabs the other man’s arm.

As they were swallowed up by the mist they failed to notice windows full of allies and former enemies raising a glass to salute them.  Those who felt like it said a prayer while others began the enormous task of working out who would lead in Captain America’s absence.  All of them believed that once he’d properly mourned the loss of his husband he’d come back and guide them, guide America, and eventually the world onto its rightful course.

“Yeah.  Like that.”  He moves his hand down Captain America’s arm until he gets to the controller.  Numbers are flashing rapidly at the two men.  He quickly presses the red button.  “Then this one makes the mist evaporate.”  Another blink and the mist dispersed.

Captain America stared down at the metal contraption in his hand.  “So wait, that’s it?”  He raised his head to the Captain and his breath caught in his throat.

Instead of standing in front of the ruined Stark Tower they were next to a church.  It was nothing fancy:  moderately sized, lawn well kept, and the sides and stained glass windows free of dirt and cobwebs.  Next to it, where they were standing, was another slightly larger building with several normal windows lining the side.  Inside looked like it was packed with over a hundred people, many of which were wearing their superhero masks with their formal wear.

That wasn’t what made first Captain America then the Captain when he noticed, falter.

It was the happy couple in the middle of the dance floor.  There was just enough space around the partiers to see the two men.  The tall handsome blond in full military dress had his arms wrapped around the shoulders of his slightly shorter dance partner.  The shorter man laughed as he was spun away then back, his feet sure and eyes bright.  Wrinkles could be seen on his expensive suit but he didn’t seem to mind in the least.

Neither of the two men standing outside failed to notice the matching bands of gold adorning left ring fingers when they came into view.  The Captain tore his eyes away from the content couple and noticed the banner hanging over the auditorium’s double doors to the left.

“HAPPY 10TH ANNIVERSARY, STEVE AND TONY!!” it screamed in alternating colours of red, blue, and gold on a white background.  There were signatures and doodles all over from friends and family, he guessed.

He looked back to see his companion removing his left glove.  He rubs his thumb against the gold lying snug against his skin.  No tears fall but a frown creases his forehead.  Quietly he said, “We were going to do this, you know.  Our wedding was a small - immediate family only type deal.  That meant only Bucky, Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey were present.  Besides the priest, of course.  There had already been reports of the government wanting to round up superhumans, so we didn’t bother with anything big.”  His eyes locked on the happy couple and their audience inside.  “But we wanted to.  Tony was itching to have one as soon as it was all over.”

The Captain politely refrained from mentioning the crack in his voice at the end.

Faintly they could hear the music end.  Everyone inside clapped for the happy couple as they took a bow.  The Steve inside raised his head before coming up out of the bow and glanced outside.  His eyes immediately locked onto the two Captain Americas standing there on the lawn.  Either the man gained telepathy from the Solider Serum or they were being too obvious of their want of Tony, the one inside yanked his husband to him and kissed him hard.  One hand went to the back of his head while the other settled firmly at the small of Tony’s back.

The crowd cheered and cat called while the two outsiders gazed on longingly.

“Let’s go.”

The little green button was pressed. Mist swirled around them as they took one last look at the happiness they both yearned for, watching as the two men separated and stared into each other’s eyes.  The blackness of the fog engulfed them, leaving them with the image of what they hoped to soon possess.

~~/~~<@

The next world they appeared on mirrored the Captain’s perfectly.  A beautiful sun shiny day, birds chirping, and people out and about enjoying their day.  This time they landed in the middle of a park.  The wide open space mixed with their torn and bloody uniforms made them stick out like a sore thumb.

Thankfully the massive crowd gathering at the park that day had their backs turned towards them.  They were all facing a gigantic screen airing some sort of news station.  The Captain and Captain America made their way close enough to hear what was going on.

_“I’m here today to announce the jury’s decision regarding Captain America and Iron Man, otherwise known as Captain Steve Rogers and Anthony Stark, in relation to their heinous crimes against America and her people.”_

**What?!**

_“As you all know, the two teamed up to try and build a dictatorship with Stark as the ruler and Rogers as his enforcer.  Stark had slowly but surely bought out every company and education system.  Those who refused his ‘offer’ were demolished by Rogers and the men and women under his command – The Avengers.  Without a care they killed innocents and destroyed the American Dream.  I am displeased to tell you that the manhunt for the Avengers the Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Hawkeye, the Beast, and the Vision is still on-going.”_

No.  It can’t be possible!  Both Captains stared at each other in shock then quickly back to the screen not daring to miss a word.  The man on the screen, a thinner weary Justin Hammer gripped the podium he stood behind before continuing.

_“As you all know Tony and I were good friends up until recently which make it extremely hard for me to accept what is going on.  But in light of all the evidence presented by SHIELD and the X-Men there’s no denying what was going on behind my back.  Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes has been found innocent of any involvement and is still unavailable for comment on the matter.  Mrs. Pepper Hogan-Potts admits that she and her husband, Harold “Happy” Hogan-Potts also had a part in organizing Ton- Stark’s takeover.  They have been sentenced to life imprisonment with no chance of parole._

_“In hope of getting a lighter sentence for herself, husband, and their employer she tried to claim that Rogers was to blame.  She used the Super Solider Serum as a cause of insanity in Rogers, that he used force and coercion on Stark to help him.  Evidence given to us by the X-Men has proven that the two were equal partners.  Maybe the Serum did cause insanity in Rogers.  But it has been brought to our attention that the same could be said for Stark and the Extremis._

_With the deaths of nearly a million people hanging over their heads, there can be no hope for the man I once thought of as a friend.  Nor will America ever welcome back her Captain.  The use of technology, bio weapons, and their bare hands to compel the citizens of America to follow Stark’s rules and ideology has sealed their fate._

_The jury finds them guilty and they are to be transported to the nearest prison so that their sentence of death by execution can be carried out immediately.  The remains of the Stark money and Rogers’ pension will be used to help rebuild America to her former glory.”_

All around them people cheered.  Men and women had their arms raised high while parents held their children close with grim satisfaction on their faces.

_“LOOK!  Here they come!”_

Everyone grew silent as the two men were brought out of the courthouse.  They were surrounded by a semi-circle consisting of armed SHIELD agents and X-Men.  Both criminals were dressed in simple suits and ties, nothing fancy like Stark would have normally graced the public with.  Hands were heavy shackled in front from wrist to barely covering their finger tips.  Additional restraints enclosed their ankles with a thick chain connecting them.  Around Stark’s forehead was a metal band with wires disappearing into the area around his temples.  A device to suppress the Extremis? 

Their appearance was quickly greeted by the jeering crowd both on screen and in the park.  Cameras showed as some brave souls dared to throw food and rocks at them as they descended the stairs.  The police and mutants did nothing to stop them.

Only one of them reacted to the crowd like they were expected.  Stark plastered on his brightest smile like he was trying to sway the crowd to his side while Rogers’ eyes kept darting around looking for anyone threatening the man beside him.  The camera zoomed in on Rogers’ face when he suddenly stopped going down the stairs.  One of the SHIELD agents reached out to push him forward just as he began twisting his body towards Stark.

It took a second too long for anyone to process what he was trying to do.  By then the sniper’s bullets had already found their targets.  Bullets littered Rogers’ back and Stark’s chest.

The audience held their breath.  Two more shots rang out loud and clear.  Two additional holes appeared on the heads’ of the fallen men.

All at once chaos ensued.  People were screaming and ducking for cover, hands over their heads as if that would save them from a sniper’s bullet.  Some were brave enough to stand around trying to spot where the killer was located cellphones at the ready to snap a picture.  The camera twisted nauseatingly around following the mass of pointed fingers.

Atop the building across from the courthouse knelt the missing Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes.  Rifle cradled almost reverently in his arms with satisfied smirk creeping across his face.  Both Captains stared at this universe’s version of their friend is disbelief.  The camera swiveled back to face the X-Men who were just as shocked as the Captains.

A high pitched scream ripped through the air causing everyone to freeze.  All eyes turned to a young woman, legs shaking and hands covering her mouth.  Face a ghastly white she lifted one hand to point at the two Captains standing no more than 5 feet away from her.

When the people turned towards the two men the Captain pulled the slider out of his glove.

When Lt. Col. Rhodes readjusted his rifle, Captain America’s head in his sights, the Captain’s thumb brushed over the green button.

As the mist engulfed them the X-Men converged on the two.

As he thumbed the red button they disappeared, Rhodes squeezed the trigger and an X-Man fell.

~*~to be continued~*~


End file.
